


Burn-Out

by Morrigans_Eve (Aoife)



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Morrigans_Eve





	Burn-Out

Fee limped back into the ARC, stubbornly swatting away the medical corporal's efforts to help her. Becker cursed and tried to order her to the infirmary, only to receive an earful of achingly polite insubordination.

He raised his eyebrow at her response.

"Really, Fiona. Anyone would think you'd been spending too much time round the good Sir James. The infirmary. Now." She glared at him and held her ground. The rest of the team she'd been in the field with sensibly scattered, leaving the two captains alone. He moved closer and tried to take her weapon from her. Fee hissed and he barely caught her when she collapsed like her strings had been cut.

"Jess, I need medical to corridor bravo-three. Captain Black has collapsed." He winced at the worried sound Jess made in response, and dropped carefully to the floor, cradling Fee.

He was relieved to find her breathing normal, and more relieved to see the medical team, led by Ditzy sprinting towards him, gratefully surrendering her to his care.

-

Jess sat cross-legged on the end of Fee's bed watching her sleep, humming softly to herself and practising one of the simple knot magic charms Fee had shown her, focusing on her lover being well again.

-

Fee whimpered and opened her eyes. Jess was asleep, leant on the side of her bed. Her body ached and her head throbbed viciously. Ditzy was with her almost immediately, his cool hands soothing.

-

When she awoke again, Jess was sitting by her bed, sketching in a hardcover black book. She smiled when Fee turned towards her, and put the pad down.

"Feeling better, love?"  



End file.
